Verano en Hogwarts
by alejandra weasley
Summary: Es una historia muy loca pero divertida!!! ^____^ jejejeje
1. Default Chapter

Verano en Hogwarts  
  
Harry baja a desayunar!!- grito la tía petunia Ya voy!!- grito Harry desde arriba  
  
Harry como todos los días bajo a desayunar y en la puerta encontró el correo.  
  
Cuentas, cuentas, familiares, cuentas, Hogwarts, cuentas...un momento!!- Harry regreso una carta antes- HOGWARTS!!!  
  
Harry abrió la carta rápidamente y comenzó a leer  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Le mando esta corta con el motivo de mandarle un cordial saludo e invitarlo a venir al 1° campamento del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, lo esperamos con todas sus cosas y por los útiles escolares no se preocupe, solo por ser de los primeros en ser invitado serán gratis.  
  
atte.: Albus Dumbledor  
  
SII!!!-Grito Harry Que te pasa??- pregunto enojado el Tío Vernon Me voy a ir a Hog--- mi Colegio todo el verano- dijo Harry muy contento Eso si yo te dejo-dijo el señor Gordo No te preocupes, creo que mi padrinos Sirius puede arreglar eso-dijo Harry para asustar a su tío Vamos Vernon déjalo ir sirve que disfrutamos as nuestras vacaciones-Dijo La Tía Petunia Si tienes razón.En cuanto tiempo te vas???- dijo el tío Vernon de mala gana Mañana- dijo Harry feliz Esta bien y ahora vamos ponte hacer tus labores-dijo tío Vernon muy enojado.  
  
A la mañana siguiente..  
  
Niño apurate ya llego tu taxi-grito Tía Petunia desde abajo Ya voy..tíos ya me voy. Dijo Harry despidiéndose Que bueno- dijo tío Vernon muy indiferente  
  
Al salir Harry se encontró con algo que no esperaba.en la casa de enfrente salía una chica de cabello café y ojos cafés y él se le había hecho muy guapa, aunque eso no era lo único que le sorprendía sino que la niña también tenia un baúl y una pequeña lechuza parecida a la de Ron.  
  
Debe de ser una bruja- pensó Harry  
  
Mientras tanto la chava  
  
Odio este apestoso barrio muggle, aquí no se puede hacer magia- dijo la chava- bueno tampoco en donde antes vivía- pensó- pero era mejor. ¿Con quien hablas?- le pregunto Harry a la chava AAAHHH!!!!- grito la chava AAAHHH!!!!- también grito Harry ¿QUÉ TRATAS DE HACER MATARME?- grito la chica enojada Jejejeje..Lo siento- nadamas venia a preguntarte algo OH bueno. ¿Dime?-dijo la chica más calmada Primero que nada ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Harry Alejandra Martínez, pero me puedes llamar ale ^_____^ (N/A: no se me ocurrió otra cosa -___-U)- respondió Alejandra Bueno ale emm te quería preguntar ¿que si eres bruja?-pregunto Harry Si, ¿Por qué?, ¿que sabes tú sobre la magia? ¿Eres un mortifago verdad? Lo sabia te voy a matar- dijo Ale muy decidida y sacando su varita. NO!!!...no..no soy mortifago, te pregunto por que mi amigo tiene un lechuza así y por que yo tambien soy mago- dijo Harry tratando de clamarla Ah OK, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto ale Harry- dijo Harry (lógico ¿no? ¬____¬) Harry que??- volvió a preguntar Alejandra (metiche!!) Harry Potter- respondió Harry Wow!! ¿!¿!¿! Enserio eres Harry Potter!?!?!?- Pregunto sorprendida Ale (que preguntona!!!) Si.- dijo Harry casi en un susurro  
  
Biiip, Biiip  
  
Bueno me tengo que ir que ya me estan apurando- dijo Harry OK, Bye- se despidió Ale  
  
??????¤????????¤????????¤????????¤????????¤????????¤? Ok..Ok lo admito es un desastre pero esque tewngo que poner una intruduccion pero los siguiente van a estar mejor ^_____^ Dejen Reviews!!! Please!!  
  
| | | | \/ 


	2. Verano en Hogwarts

Verano en Hogwarts  
  
Harry llego a la estación del tren y se preguntaba si Ron y Hermione irían.  
  
Llegamos señor- dijo el taxista. Si, gracias.Tome- Harry le pago al taxista y bajo  
  
Harry caminó hacia el anden 9 y ¾ y cuando atravesó se sorprendió al solo ver a un grupo de 3 chicos pelirrojos.  
  
Harry!!!- se sorprendió Ron al ver al chico.- Hola ¿cómo están?-pregunto al ver a los 3 pelirrojos.- Bien-respondieron los 3 a coro.- Potter, pensé que no vendrías, con eso de que ya no podemos mandarnos cartas ya no me pude comunicar contigo ni con Hermione- dijo ron.- Hablando de Hermione ¿crees que venga?-pregunto Harry (no, no esta enamorado de ella U-U).- Pues no se- dijo Ron medio interesado.-  
  
En ese momento como si hubiera escuchado la platica de Harry y Ron llego Hermione con otra chica.  
  
Hola chicos!! ^_____^- saludo Hermione.- Hola- dijeron los chicos sin voltear a coro.- Ósea me llamo banana y me apellido PELEMNE!!! ¬_____¬- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.- Mucho gusto Harry Potter..Ale!!!-se sorprendió Harry al voltear.- Jajajaja.Hola Harry ^____^-saludo Ale.- Ronnie?? ^_____^ - le hablo Hermione a Ron (maldita la odio `_____´XXXX).- Si mione??? =^-^=- respondió Ron.- SALUDA!!! `_____´XXXX- le grito Hermione.- OK, lo siento.Hola, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ron- saludo Ron dándole la mano a ale.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alejandra Martínez- lo saludo ale.- Bonito nombre, al igual que su dueña ^-~ - empezó a coquetear Ron.- OK, ya calmate Romeo mejor ven a buscar un vagón desocupado para sentarnos los 6- lo jalo Hermione de la oreja (lo acepto muy pokémon ¡demandenme!).- Jajajaja- comenzaron a reírse todo.- Bueno ale y por ultimo ellos son Fred y George Weasley- presento Harry.- Hola- dijeron los gemelos a coro.-  
  
Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Muy bien creo que debemos subir si no él tren se va - dijo Harry.-  
  
Ya en el tren, todos se habían encontrado divirtiéndose en el vagón que Hermione y Ron habían elegido, entre todos habían cooperado para comprar golosinas y en estos momentos ya se encontraban tiradas debido a la guerra de dulce que había pasado anteriormente y en estos momentos se encontraban platicando, los gemelos tenían rato de haber salido, hasta que llego Draco Malfoy (para variar -____-U)  
  
Hola Losers!!!-saludo Draco.- Que quieres Malfoy??- pregunto Harry enojado.- Vaya que genio!! Yo que me preocupe por venir a saludarlos- expreso Draco sarcásticamente.- Ya nos saludaste ahora vete de aquí- trato de correr Hermione a Draco.- Vaya noto que ahora son 4 losers-se empezó a burlar Draco.- Vaya noto que sabes contar- imito Ron a Draco.- Muy gracioso pobretón asqueroso-insulto Draco a Ron.- Mira, mira pobretonas tus nalgas- alego Alejandra.- Jajajajajaja - todos se empezaron a reír todos.- Mira niñita no te conozco pero aun así te haré imposible la existencia todo este año- amenazo Draco a ale aun muy rojo.- Si como no hablo el desnalgado- dijo Alejandra muy desinteresada por el comentario de Malfoy.-  
  
En ese momento salio Malfoy y entraron los gemelos  
  
Oigan que paso??-pregunto George.- Por que salio Malfoy enojado??- pregunto Fred.-  
  
Ron y Harry se encargaron de contarles con lujo de detalle a Fred y George todo lo que paso  
  
Vaya ale no pensé que hicieras esto- dijo sorprendida Hermione.- Ni yo- confeso ale.- Entonces por que lo hiciste???- pregunto Hermione.- No se, fue espontáneo- respondió ale.-  
  
En ese momento se paro el tren  
  
Bueno chicos ya llegamos-anuncio Fred aun riéndose.-  
  
??????¤????????¤????????¤????????¤????????¤????????¤?  
  
Hola!!! Como estuvo?? Mejor???? Peor?? Crees que de escritora me muero de hambre?? Bueno si te gusto dime y seguiré agregando capitulo y si no tmb dime y tmb seguiré agregando capítulos ^_______^ POR FAVOR DEJA REVIEWS!!!  
  
atte: ale weasley 


End file.
